Would You Love Me?
by Haruka Kokoro
Summary: A series of oneshots that explore the thoughts of different characters from Naruto as they examine their relationships. Songfic  collection of oneshots  sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, nejiten.


So, recently I've been listening to the song Money Honey by state of shock. So I sort of realized that this song really fits a lot of the couples in Naruto. So, I'll be writing a series of oneshots involving different pairings. Here are the pairings...

Shikamaru x Temari

Neji x Ten Ten

Hinata x Naruto

Sakura x Sasuke

-+-+-+-+-

**As I'm staring through this fire,**

**its to late to make you mine,**

**so far from where we started so far from what we wanted**

**and as both our worlds fall down,**

**we get lost and we get found**

**so far from where we started so far from what we wanted.**

In this life, there are very few who are perfect. There are very few who society worships. He is one of them. In everything he does, he is perfect. He can make a difficult jutsu look like child's play. He walks down the street and girls' hearts skip a beat. His mastery of kunai and shuriken is nearly flawless. His accuracy is perfect, just like his flawless skin. His ferocious demeanor in battle is swooned over, he is the ultimate shinobi. Yet everyone has a flaw, his is power. He desires it above all else, some say greed governs him. I, on the other hand, am smitten by him. I have been since I joined the academy. I like to think of him as driven, a man with goals, not a power hungry beast.

Those who have addressed him know he is a cold man, the moment you meet him you'll feel alienated, studied under his calculating gaze like a lab specimen. Like all foolish fangirls, I am confident that I understand. But unlike the giggly troupe of fangirls, I have an advantage. I know that cold hearted bastard, and though he may not admit it and states that I'm annoying he really is my friend. He cares enough to protect me, to keep me from danger. Though he may have to bend over backwards to do so, he rebukes my thanks with his trademark statement 'You're so annoying, Sakura.' and I know that inside he is smiling.

I know Sasuke Uchiha better than any girl in Konoha, in the world. The average knowledge of a fangirl only spans so far, but my knowledge is that of a friend. He's a tortured soul, bent on avenging his parents. Avenging his clan. And how will he do this? By killing his brother, Itachi Uchiha. A man who became an Akatsuki, who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, a man who taunts us with dreams shrouded in a pattern of red clouds bordered in white floating across a black sky. But his suffering is worse, he is plagued by images of his murdered parents. He saw their deaths played over and over in his mind, and he could not escape. He still has not reconciled with his brother, and will not until he is dead.

And now, as Kakashi and Naruto talk animatedly in the background trying to lift my spirits, I can only sit and stare into nothingness. Into the nothingness of a phantom pair of obsidian eyes, glimmering as he smirks at me, reminding me just how useless I am. He was the reason Team 7 was known all over the land, the only surviving Uchiha. And my dear Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi vessel, though hated he was still widely known. And our sensei Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja with knowledge of over a thousand jutsus. Who am I? None other than Sakura Haruno, a young girl with flawless chakra control, like so many others. There has never been anything special about me, I have never belonged to a powerful clan like the Uchiha. How can I be worthy of him?

I can't.

My two remaining teammates leave me to contemplate on my own, their efforts wasted on a heartbroken woman. A woman who will never be enough for the man she adores. If in earthly possessions, I am as poor as a beggar. If in a stately reputation, I am no more than an animal. If in quantity, my adoration and devotion is as long and as deep as an ocean. The sort of ocean that no bridge can span across. When he returns, he will find a woman to revive his clan with, and I will remove the curse from his beautiful skin so that he can live in peace with his family. With his wife.

Without me.

-+-+-+-+-

A'right. So this was kinda angsty. Sue me.

Basically, Sakura will never be enough for Sasuke. Because she's just Sakura Haruno and he's Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha. He is part of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, while she is just a Haruno.

Yup. Updates coming soon.


End file.
